When someone in an enterprise or other similar organization needs to hire temporary labor, particularly under great time pressure, often a suitable candidate cannot be found in time. Suitability, in such cases, may be defined in terms of qualifications to perform the work, or agreeing to meet corporate guidelines about the hourly rate or the hours of work, or in meeting any of a multitude of corporate hiring guidelines. These guidelines are usually embedded in the systems, where available, making the systems complex to use. An example of the complexity is that the approval of the hiring request becomes a multi-step process with iterative changes to requirements and takes a long time. Often, due to complexity of usage and increased cycle time of the systems, hiring personnel in an organization end up circumventing the system to be able to hire a person they desperately need to continue running their business or completing a project. Current hiring systems in these organizations thus may actually undermine corporate policies and create an atmosphere in which hiring personnel feel it necessary and right to work around rules.
What is clearly needed is a system and method that allows hiring personnel, in certain situations, particularly in the hiring of temporary labor, to automatically apply corporate hiring guidelines, notify the user when he is violating policies, and then allow him to flexibly override certain labor procurement procedures and corporate labor rules and policies.